


ER

by AGeekyLifeForMe



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Memory Loss, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGeekyLifeForMe/pseuds/AGeekyLifeForMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frequent visits to the ER has Root's usual doctor thinking she's getting hurt on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ER

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand this into more than a oneshot, depending on if my muse returns anytime soon. Until then, it's just a little angst.

"Why is it that I see you in here almost every odd day?"  
"I guess, I'm just accident prone."  
"What happened this time?"  
"I slipped while making dinner."  
"That's like the fifth time that has happened."  
"I'm quite clumsy."  
The doctor smiled down at her and waved her into a room. She proceeded to quickly stitch and bandage the cut on the woman's arm.  
"Try not to stab yourself again for atleast two consecutive weeks now, please." The Doctor teased playfully.  
"No promises."  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say these accidents are an excuse to see me." The doctor winked.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"You're always here when it's my shift."  
"Just a coincidence."  
"I don't believe in coincidences." The doctor smiled warmly and led her out.  
She turned around and stared at the doctor's retreating form.  
"You and me both, Sameen." She choked out before she slid into the car that pulled up next to her.  
"Nothing?" She shook her head.  
"Miss Groves, have you ever considered that perhaps, it is time to let go."  
"I gave up on her once Harold, I'm not going to give up on her again."


End file.
